


Suggestive Drawings

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes Dan's hands. He likes watching them move with deft precision over piano keys and how they curl around mugs of coffee during sleepy lie-ins and the way they trail down his chest when he unbuttons dress shirts. There's really nothing Dan does with his hands that Phil doesn't appreciate. </p>
<p>It's just that sometimes he wants to take control of them himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive Drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Suggestive Drawings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645652) by [irni_mak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak)



> Inspired by the radio show on 11/17/13 where Dan and Phil had to draw using the other person’s hand.

_  
_"I’m definitely going to win tomorrow." Dan spoke around the marker cap that was held between his teeth.  
  
Phil looked down at the drawing pad. “What even is that?”   
  
Dan dropped Phil’s wrist and held the picture up. They were sitting side by side on Phil’s bed, preparing for the radio show the next day where they would have to use each other’s hands to draw self-portraits. Dan gestured in front of his artwork as if it should be obvious.   
  
“I’m still not sure what it is.”   
  
“Children rolling a snowman’s head down a hill. See? There’s his body up there and his arms are waving for them to stop.” Dan pointed to a lopsided figure eight at the top of the page.   
  
“Oh.” Phil nodded and tried to hide his smile. “You’re right. I should definitely accept my defeat now.”   
  
“Shut up.” Dan shoved his shoulder. “That could be so much worse. Let’s see you try.”   
  
“Okay. Come here.” Phil scooted so that he was leaning against the headboard and stretched out his legs. He patted the spot in front of him.   
  
“This is against the rules.” Dan moved to sit in between his legs and snuggled closer, leaning his back against Phil’s chest. “How am I going to make things difficult for you now that you’ve got me all cozy?”   
  
“You’re not supposed to make things more difficult, cheater.”   
  
“You did.” Dan flipped to a clean page and propped the drawing pad against his knees. He held the marker and waited. “You were supposed to go limp but you kept moving your hand.”   
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Phil rested his chin on Dan’s shoulder and reached around him. He gripped Dan’s hand and began moving it across the page. “You should have held tighter, like this.”   
  
“I’ll remember that tomorrow,” Dan muttered. He stared down at their hands and began to laugh when he saw what Phil was drawing. “Are you _twelve_?”   
  
Phil laughed. “What?”   
  
“This is the drawing pad you use in your liveshows. You better fucking rip this out as soon as you’re done.”   
  
“You’re just pretending that you don’t like it.”   
  
Dan tilted his head as he watched their hands glide across the paper. “Is that supposed to be us?”   
  
“Can you tell which one you are?” Phil asked.   
  
“I’m guessing the one with a thought bubble above his head with a penis in it.” Dan turned to look back at Phil. “Let me remind you that I was the one drawing pictures of snowmen.”   
  
Phil laughed and adjusted so that he was holding onto Dan with both hands. “Stop moving.”   
  
Dan tried to relax as he felt Phil’s hands tighten around his wrist. He closed his eyes and took a breath because it always turned him on when Phil took control like this and he didn’t want Phil thinking that he was getting hard over suggestive drawings of cartoon cock. There would be no end to the teasing.   
  
“Okay. Finished.”   
  
“It’s a masterpiece,” Dan said as he opened his eyes. “How much do you think it’d make on ebay?”   
  
“A million pounds.” Phil let go of Dan and took the drawing pad away from him. “At least you can tell what mine is.”   
  
Dan rubbed at his wrist and then capped the marker so he could throw it across the room. It didn’t land in the box he’d been aiming for, but he just shrugged and leaned back into Phil.   
  
“Do you want me to move? You’re too comfortable.”   
  
“You’re fine.” Phil tore the page out and handed it to Dan. “Here, I’m sure you’ll want this framed above your bed.”   
  
“Thanks.” Dan balled the paper up in his hand and dropped it onto the floor. “I’m burning that in the fireplace as soon as I find the willpower to stand up.”   
  
“I hope that’s not anytime soon. I was planning on seducing you since I already have you in bed.” Phil let his lips graze across Dan’s neck as he spoke and then picked up Dan’s hands from where they rested on his legs. “I love your hands.”   
  
“So you’ve said, like, hundreds of times.”   
  
“They’re perfect.” Phil pressed their palms together. “Your fingers are longer than mine now. When did that happen?”   
  
“I don’t know, probably three years ago.”   
  
“Is it from playing the piano?”   
  
Dan laughed and looked down at their interlocked hands. “Yes, playing the piano stretches your fingers out. That’s exactly how it works.”   
  
“I knew it.” Phil bit into Dan’s shoulder lightly. “Take your shirt off.”   
  
Dan leaned forward to tug it over his head and then collapsed back against Phil’s chest. “That was so much effort. I almost said no.”   
  
“Somehow I doubt that. Would you like me to do it for you?” Phil reached down to unbutton Dan’s jeans, but he pulled away to stand up. “Where are you going?”   
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend you haven’t worn skinny jeans before. You know they’re not coming off while I’m lying down.”   
  
Phil watched with an amused expression as Dan shoved them past his thighs and then stood on one leg to try to pull them off. They were practically glued to his calves and he hopped a few times as he struggled with them. Phil couldn’t stop himself from laughing, dropping his head between his knees with his face in his hands.   
  
“I know that I’m the pinnacle of sexiness right now but please try to contain yourself, Phil. You don’t want to come already.”   
  
Dan dropped his jeans on the floor and crawled back onto the bed.   
  
“Sorry.” Phil laughed again. “It was the hopping. I could see it bouncing in your shorts.”   
  
“I hope that image makes it into your next drawing game.” Dan pulled Phil’s arms back around his body as he resumed his position snuggled against his chest. “Can we share your jumper? I’m freezing.”   
  
Phil pulled the duvet over their bodies. “We need working heat again. I’m mentioning that I haven’t seen you naked in over a week when I call our landlord.”   
  
“What a tragedy. You can’t even see where my hands are right now.”   
  
Phil ran his hands over Dan’s body underneath the covers, searching. He found his right hand still resting on top of his leg and Phil pinned it down, holding it in place there. Dan’s left hand was already applying pressure between his thighs, rubbing up and down his hardening cock. Phil pulled it away and laughed when Dan let out a quiet whine.   
  
“You’re so impatient.”   
  
“Hey, I’m just trying to keep warm,” Dan said. He leaned his head back against Phil’s shoulder, relaxing into his body.   
  
Phil guided Dan’s hands slowly up his chest and then back down again. Dan began to fidget, bending his knees and pressing back into Phil.   
  
Dan felt his hands being pulled across his thighs next and he curled his fingers so that his nails would drag across the skin. He writhed again and smiled to himself when Phil let out a groan. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and Dan could feel that he was starting to get hard.  
  
“I can tell why you like making me squirm.”   
  
Phil laughed and moved his legs on top of Dan’s so that they were held down onto the bed. “Now you can’t even move.”   
  
Dan turned as far as he could to look at him. Phil inclined his head and licked across Dan’s lips, then paused to kiss him properly. Dan returned this kiss for a moment but it was an awkward position to hold and his neck was starting to ache already, so he pulled away to rest on Phil’s shoulder again. He was starting to feel desperate and wanted to think of something that would move things along. He could tell that Phil was trying to make him beg and Dan had learned over the years not to wait too long because Phil really did have more patience than him.   
  
He felt Phil moving his hands onto his inner thighs and let out a whimper. “That feels really good.”   
  
“I’m not sure how to respond since you’re talking about your own hands.”   
  
“They feel better when you’re controlling them.”   
  
Phil smiled and guided one of Dan’s hands up his thigh and over the fabric of his boxers in a sweeping motion, as if he was trying to smooth them flat. Dan groaned at the way he was teasing him and tried moving his hips up, but Phil was holding his legs down too firmly.   
  
“You’ve got me really turned on already. Can’t you…”   
  
“Hm?” Phil nuzzled into his neck.   
  
“Oh god.” Dan rolled his head back as Phil repeated the motion. “Please, just do that a little harder.”   
  
Phil moved Dan’s hand so that the palm was directly on top of his cock and then pressed down. Dan whimpered and rubbed against his erection through his boxers. Phil moved his own hand from Dan’s wrist down to his fingers, guiding them so that they curled around the shape of his cock, and began to squeeze. Dan made a desperate whining noise and Phil pressed his mouth against his neck to stop himself from moaning at the sound.   
  
“I didn’t know you liked this so much. Do you want me to hold you down when I fuck you?” Phil asked in a soft voice. His breath was coming faster now and he could feel himself throbbing against Dan’s back.   
  
“Oh god,” Dan whimpered as he felt Phil’s fingers press harder. “Yeah.”   
  
“Give me one second.” Phil dropped his wrists and threw the duvet off so that he could dart across the room.  
  
Dan gasped as the shock of cold air hit his skin and then quickly wrapped back up as Phil fished lube out of the top drawer of his dresser.   
  
“It’s so cold out here,” Phil complained as he hurried back under the covers where Dan was waiting.   
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re still wearing clothes.”   
  
“Oh.” Phil lifted his hips so that he could push his pajamas down and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped the clothes on the floor without getting off the bed. “There we go.”   
  
“This is pathetic,” Dan said as he followed suit and slipped out of his boxers while still warm underneath the covers. He laughed as he shoved them to the foot of the bed. “During that call to our landlord, please mention that I miss watching you undress.”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.”   
  
Phil smiled and gently pushed Dan onto his back. He crawled over his body and leaned down to kiss him. Dan opened his mouth as an invitation and moaned when he felt Phil’s tongue, enjoying the ease of kissing now that they were face to face. He bent his knees and pulled them up around Phil’s body. It was agony getting fully hard and then waiting for Phil to start touching him again.   
  
“I really need you inside me,” Dan begged.   
   
“Yeah?” Phil felt a jolt go through him when he heard the pleading tone that Dan was using. “Finger yourself for me first.”   
  
Dan nodded and licked his lips. He felt Phil squirt lube across his fingers and then grab his wrist again. Phil guided his hand down between his legs and watched his face as Dan began to slide his fingers inside.   
  
“Fuck,” Phil whispered, appreciating the benefits of their bodies being hidden. “You look really hot right now. Normally I’d be watching your hands, I almost forgot how sexy your face is when you do that.”   
  
Dan was flushed pink and his eyes were closed. Phil kept seeing flicks of his tongue and teeth moving against his bottom lip as his breath stuttered, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to tease him for much longer.   
  
Phil was still holding onto Dan’s wrist and he could feel him start to move faster, thrusting in and out of himself harder, and he was making little frustrated noises because he couldn’t seem to reach his prostate, even with long fingers.   
  
Dan groaned. “Phil…”   
  
Phil relaxed his grip so that Dan could slide his fingers out. “Beg me.”   
  
“Oh god.” Dan was clutching Phil’s shoulders and involuntarily rolling his hips up. His throat had gone dry and he had to swallow twice before he could get the words out. “Please, Phil, fuck me. Please, I need you to fuck me.”   
  
Phil bit down on his lip as he listened to him. He could feel his cock throbbing in his hand as he angled it against Dan. He pressed the tip inside and heard Dan let out a gasp.   
  
“Fuck, don’t stop. Please.” Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s shoulders as he felt him push forward until he was fully inside.   
  
Phil held Dan down by his hips as he started to slowly move. When he was sure that he was ready, he started pulling out and pushing back in with more force. It only took him a few tries before he found the right angle that made Dan cry out.   
  
“There?” Phil asked.   
  
Dan nodded up at him and moaned. He moved his hands from Phil’s shoulders down to his waist and then let one hand slip between their bodies.   
  
“Not yet, don’t.”   
  
“Phil, please…”   
  
“Wait just a little bit longer,” Phil said.   
  
Dan groaned and moved his hand down onto the bed, curling his fingers into the sheet. Phil could feel Dan pressing up, trying to get some friction, and the tip of his cock was wet against Phil’s stomach. He started to fuck him harder, sliding his hands underneath Dan’s thighs to lift him up with each thrust. After another minute of building himself up more, he let his head drop to the bed and moved his hand around Dan’s cock to begin stroking him.   
  
Dan let out a loud cry at the relief and Phil thought that he might come as soon as he touched him, but Dan tried to hold back as Phil worked closer to the edge.   
  
“I’m almost there.” Phil leaned down to kiss his lips but mostly breathed against him, feeling the way Dan’s mouth trembled against his own.   
  
“Fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can stop myself.”   
  
Phil was close enough now that he wanted to watch him lose control, so he kept working his hand on Dan’s cock as he thrust in. He could tell that he’d grazed his prostate again when he made a strangled noise and clenched around him.   
  
“Oh god,” Phil moaned. “I’m going to come.”   
  
Dan always had the most intense orgasms when they came at the same time and that was the main reason that Phil made him wait. He started moaning and built up a tempo until he was rolling his head on the bed, practically screaming. Phil grabbed underneath Dan’s knees and pulled them around his waist as he started to climax, and Dan took over pumping up and down his cock until he finished.   
  
After they came down, Phil pulled out and rolled on his side, opening his arms up for cuddling. Dan sank into him and allowed himself to be enveloped in a hug. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxing afterglow together, before Dan started to laugh.   
  
“What?” Phil asked.   
  
“I’m just now realizing the problem with this plan.” Dan pulled the duvet completely over their heads. “Our clothes are on the other side of our warm cocoon.”   
  
“No.” Phil buried his head in Dan’s neck.   
  
“One of us will have to get them eventually.”   
  
“Never leaving.”   
  
“We should have brought snacks then.”   
  
“I might be able to reach my phone. Let’s order a pizza.”   
  
“Special instructions: please deliver directly to the blanket fort.” Dan pressed his icy nose into Phil’s shoulder and giggled when he heard him yelp. “Money can be found in the trousers on the floor.”   
  
Phil laughed and rolled out of Dan’s arms. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one, and had already been bracing himself for the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
